A Whole New World
by TimePasses
Summary: Songfic. Ron and Hermione break the rules.


Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song is Disney's.

A Whole New World 

Barely anyone was left in the common room, which was odd for a Friday night at just 10:30. Ron and I were the only ones in our year still awake. He sat, looking into the fire pensively, as if trying to decide something. The flames were reflected off his hair, making it shine. His blue eyes were serene and steady, never straying from the fireplace. I couldn't help but stare at him.

Ron's eyes flickered up to meet mine abruptly, startling me. I quickly redirected my stare to my book, hoping he didn't see me blush. His chair squeaked as he stood, facing me. My eyes remained on the page as he took a few long strides over to me.

"'Mione?" he asked softly, nervously. I looked up at him, cocking my head in question.

"Yes?" He stood unsurely before me, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Ron, are you okay?" I asked with caution. He was acting strange, and I didn't like it at all.

"Yea, yea I'm fine. Can…can I show you something. You'll like it, honest." He added hastily at my skeptical expression. I nodded reluctantly, closing my book and sitting up in my chair. I stared at him expectantly.

"So?" I prompted when he just stood, looking at me.

"Okay. Follow me," Ron instructed, stretching his hand out toward me. I took it hesitantly, having never held his hand before. His hands were larger than they looked, enclosing completely around my own.

Ron led the way out of the common room and down the hall, pulling me along when I slowed a bit. "Is this against the rules, Ronald?" I whispered. He didn't answer. I decided to leave it alone for the time being. After all, I was quite curious as to where he was taking me. And I certainly couldn't protest to spending additional time with Ron.

We reached the Entrance Hall and Ron kept walking, out the door and across the lawn. Toward the broom storage that the Quidditch team used. He stopped at the door, wiggling the handle.

"Locked," he muttered. "Alohamora," The handle spun, and Ron pushed the door open, pulling me in with him.

"Ron? What are you doing?" I asked quietly as he walked in circles. It was hard to make out his walking form in the limited light.

"Looking for my…ah. Here." I heard Ron mumble triumphantly.

"What?" I was still confused, and quite nervous at that. I felt myself being pulled back out of the room as Ron passed by me.

We reentered the night, and by the light of the moon I could see Ron's wide grin as he held his broom. He mounted it swiftly, motioning for me to do the same.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

My eyes swept over the grounds nervously. "Ron, are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked him softly, still looking over the space surrounding us.

"Hermione," Ron called. "Look at me." I obeyed, staring straight into his endless pools of blue. "Do you want to do this?" he asked me gently.

I looked away from him. Of course I wanted to, but this was certainly against the rules.

"Hey. Look at me," he ordered sternly. When I didn't, his hand cupped my chin to tilt my face upward. "Do you want to do this?" He repeated, staring at me with an intensity that made my knees weak. "Forget about rules. What do _you _want to do?"

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

"I want to come," I mumbled, unable to tear my eyes away from his. He answered me with a happy grin as he helped me onto the broom in front of him.

"You won't regret it, 'Mione," Ron sighed as he kicked us off the ground.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

"Ron, I don't really like heights," I remembered in terror. He had been so different tonight, so persuasive, I hadn't been thinking clearly.

"You'll be fine," Ron promised. "I've been flying for years. Nothing will happen." He swerved around a few trees, over Hagrid's cabin.

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride._

We flew in silence for a bit, neither of us wanting to ruin the mood. The clouds were between the castle and us until Ron steered us slightly downward, giving us a bird's-eye view of the entire castle and its grounds.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

"Ron," I breathed. "This is amazing. You can see everything from up here." A nerve-racking thought hit me then. "Can they see us from down there?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "No, Hermione. No one can see us." He reassured me.

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

He steered us away from the castle, all the way until we could no longer see the ancient structure. "I've never been up this high before," I marveled, taking in our surroundings.

"Neither have I," Ron admitted.

"So it's new to both of us," I smiled slightly. He grinned back at me appreciatively.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

It was impossible to determine how fast we were going. I only realized just how fast it had to be when we flew over London. The sleeping city looked so small from hundreds of feet in the air. Only a few lights remained on.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

It was one of the few nights when the stars were fully visible, and I felt as if we were flying among them rather than beneath them.

_A whole new world_

Ron pulled the broom higher, and I made the mistake of looking down as the ground sped farther and farther away from us. I let out a squeal of fear before closing my eyes as tightly as I possibly could.

"Hermione, look," Ron demanded.

Don't you dare close your eyes 

As we passed by the gorgeous Eiffel Tower, I couldn't help but think how many places in the world I could see, how many different sights no one else could have experienced, but I could.

A hundred thousand things to see 

I yawned involuntarily, tired. But I didn't want this to end. Ron noticed.

"It's not over yet," he whispered, leaning closer to me to bring his mouth to my ear as he spoke. "You haven't seen the best part yet."

Hold your breath- it gets better 

I glanced behind us, wondering if we could still see France. No. We had covered so many miles in so little time. I idly wondered if walking would seem unnaturally slow after this.

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Ron steered the broom around a gigantic mountain to reveal a steep, snow-covered drop.

_(A whole new world)_

_Every turn a surprise_

_(With new horizons to pursue)_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

I wasn't aware that there could be this much snow in one place, especially at this time of year. I turned slightly to face Ron, my eyes wide with fascination. He grinned at me, looking the happiest I had ever seen him. He let go of the broom to wrap his arms around my torso, pulling me closer to him until I could feel him against my back. His nose burrowed in my hair and I could hear him inhale deeply.

There was no way to explain why none of this felt awkward of embarrassing at all, other than the fact that it was the way it was supposed to be. I leaned back against him, sighing contentedly and letting my eyes slip closed. I felt him turn the broom around, back in the direction of the school.

The movement of the broom through the air, the feeling of the breeze on my face was unexpectedly relaxing. I drifted into a light sleep with a small smile on my face.

"'Mione?" Ron whispered, his lips barely brushing my ear.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, waking from my half-sleep.

"We're almost back," he informed me softly. I felt him tilt the broom very slightly downward.

"No," I groaned, not wanting the night to end. I could feel him chuckle quietly behind me.

"We'll do this again. I promise." He soothed as his feet hit the ground. He dismounted expertly, then offered me his hand. I took it gratefully, still not fully awake. My legs wobbled as I stood up, and I only made it a few steps before nearly collapsing. Ron caught me around the waist, pulling me closer to his side as he continued to walk, supporting most of my weight.

I stared up at his eyes thoughtfully as his grip on me loosened and I was able to walk on my own. He had been so gentle tonight, so sweet to me. He was still Ron, he was just letting his caring side show more than he normally did. And I loved him even more for it.

We reached the common room, neither of us making a sound. The stairs to our seprate dormitories came into view, and I suppressed a mournful sigh. I knew what would happen in any book or movie, what would happen to any two people but us. We had both stepped out of our comfort zones for each other tonight, but Ron wasn't the courageous, overconfident type. And neither was I.

I forced a smile as I turned to face him, to thank him for tonight. But before I could say anything, his soft lips were covering mine. My eyes widened in surprise for a second before slipping closed in the pleasure of the moment. Ron's hands lifted to frame my face, pulling it closer to his.

He pulled away, looking into my eyes lovingly. His hands still surrounded my face as I stared up at him in awe, surprised at his boldness. I never thought I'd see the day. Neither of us spoke as he leaned down to kiss me once more, my hands reaching up to run through his hair.

I could have sworn we were still in the air.

A whole new world 

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

OOOOOOOOOO

This was my first songfic, hope it wasn't too bad.

I love Disney lol.

Please Review!


End file.
